Dymary
|FirstApp=Fanga: "The Team from the Alternate World! Rampage of a Demon God!" |Race=Seraph Angel (While posing as Ésora) |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Timespace Rift |Occupation= Timespace Rift Attendant |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Dymary (ディマリー Dimarī) is a Seraph and one of the most powerful entities in existence. While posing as an Angel she goes by the name of Ésora (エゾラ Ezora). She poses as the attendant of the Timespace Rift God of Destruction. Her name while posing as an Angel is an anagram of Rosé while her true name is a pun on Bloody Mary. Personality Dymary is caring to others especially to angels as she was shocked at Goku Black: GT erasing Awamo along with Universe 1. However, she remains as secretive as Goku Black: GT speaking no more than she needed to during the Tournament while also advising him on lying to the bystanders and participants about resurrecting the erased participants. Appearance While posing as an angel; Ésora is exceptionally tall for an Angel and is even taller than Korn. Her outfit is dark orange with symbols of clocks on her robes while also carrying a staff. She doesn't possess a halo around her neck like other Angels do instead she has two smaller halos around her wrists. Her hair resembles Yurin's hairstyle and during the tournament wears a dark grey cloak over her body. However, when she reveals her true self to Whis; she has very long brown feathered hair, a greenish-blue Italian-style cocktail dress, high-heeled sandals, rose beige skin, and three bangles on her right wrist. She has hot pink irides and three sets of wings. Biography 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Ésora oversees the tournament with Goku Black: GT as she asks if everything has been set up for their plans to go through. Later on, she becomes shocked when Goku Black: GT erases Awamo along with Universe 1 after Iwan's outburst at the Supreme Kai. Ésora was the only Angel that wasn't shocked by Goku Black: GT's ability to erase Angels but was saddened by her fellow Angel's death. Her secrecy drew Whis to question her identity and to seek out the Grand Minister to learn of her identity. Power Ésora's power is currently unknown but is assumed to be at the same level as the other Angels. However, it was later revealed that Dymary may even be more powerful than the Grand Minister. Techniques *Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki. **Godly ki sense - The ability to sense Godly ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Flight - The ability to fly without ki. *Air Walking - The ability to walk on air as if its a solid matter. *Vacuum Walking - The ability to walk on the vacuum as its a solid matter. *Vacuum Survival - The ability to survive in the vacuum of space. *Biomorphing - The ability turn into any living thing. **Temporal Rewind - By morphing into an Angel she is capable of using all the abilities that an Angel can acquire. **Ultra Instinct - By morphing into an Angel she is capable of using all the abilities that an Angel can acquire. *Immortality Bypassing - As a Seraph; Dymary can kill anything that a Seraph predates except that current Omni-King. Forms and Transformations "Ésora" Dymary morphed into an Angel by the name of "Ésora"; While posing as Ésora - she had all the abilities of an Angel as well as the abilities that Ésora was able to acquire. She is able to use Ultra Instinct and Temporal Rewind. Characters killed *Ésora - Killed for interfering with Project Catalyst Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:New Characters